Half Breed
by Skylirjames
Summary: AU. a different kind of romance. yet similar. new chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Half Breed or something-?

Author: Skylirjames

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Never will.

Spoilers: It's AU, so I don't think there will be any but if there is I will try to warn people. There may be some stuff that has happened in the seasons but not in the original order. And like my other fic. It's my own world that I created with the help of Joss

Pairing: Faith/Buffy

Rating: PG – NC-17 eventually

Summery: You have to read to find out. :p

A/N: Warning this story is a little different, like way different. It is Faith/Buffy, eventually.

Chapter one: The Past

In the distance a door opened and slammed closed, you could hear whimpering and footsteps combined as they came closer to the room, a knock on the door arousing the brunette from her dreams. And they were such lovely dreams too, she silently thought to herself as the door was quietly pushed open.

"Are you awake pet?" a platinum blond haired man asked as he entered the room a little girl struggling in his arms to get away from him as he approached the woman on the bed.

Not even paying him any mind she directed her attention to the little prize that he still held, speaking to it directly. "Bad kitty, ruff. Miss Edith has been worried; she whispers many things about you, all sorts of right wicked things."

The little girl continues to struggle the only sound that indicates that she heard the older woman was the growl that she let out.

"Aw love, no harm done, besides she did cause a little hell while she was away. Would have been right proud of her, killed her first victim she did. Was a ripe young girl, fresh; rich too." Spike boasted relaxing his grip as the girl lessened her struggles.

Reaching out and grabbing the girl by the chin Drusilla forced the girl to look in her human eyes, examining her memories. A frown appearing on her face as she saw something that she hadn't seen there previously. Without warning Drusilla using her fingernail swiped at the girl's cheek drawing blood. Licking the dribble away, she frowned even more. Pushing the little girl down and out of her Knights arms, Dru growled spitting out at the girl to go to her room.

Running Faith rounded a corner running into James a slave that spike turned in the 1890's. Looking up from her post on the floor she smiled up at him, her yellow tinted eyes sparkling with amusement and mischief.

"Hi Jay." She waved up at the big man, getting up on her feet and dusting the back of her pants off.

"Hello Miss. Faith," Bending down, eyeing the now brown eyed little girl he smiled a human smile, "I hear you have made your first kill today, is this true?" he asked.

In answer faith nodded her head, a smile gracing her angelic face; the brilliance matching that of the full blooded vampire before her. Unlike other vampires who had to die in order to be given their demon faith was born with one, giving her the advantages of going out in the day, and not having the usually vamp allergies, it also meant that she would age like a mortal.

Though her eyes were a different matter, the only things that would show her true parentage, and her canines as she aged. James knew when she grew older that like her mother she would be beautiful. Smiling a small fake smile he took her hand. "Then that means we must celebrate, come."

Faith looked apprehensive, turning to face the direction that she had just come from, shuddering at the moans that she heard filling the hallway. She looked up into James face, the only friend that she could remember having. Giving his hand a squeeze they started walking towards the outside, there were still a few more hours of sunlight before James had to find shelter. Faith knew that she was different then the others, James knew it too. It was the tiny voice inside her head saying 'no… stop… that's bad' as the years would pass and her training increased the voice would get stronger, and more forceful, changing all that which she knew and loved.

TBC...

Review please...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Sunnydale

11 years later…

Rolling over in her bed Faith let out a little groan, brushing the dust that littered her naked body and bed she rose from her position on the bed, putting on her robe and making her way to the garden where the sun enveloped it whole.

Closing her eyes feeling the warmth of the sun on her pale skin faith sighed feeling a headache already. She had no idea how she was going survive the day. If she could only stand a few minutes out in the sun how was she going to survive high school, without her head exploding in a migraine. Turning she jumped slightly, seeing her father in the shadows watching her used to be comforting now and days it just gave her the creeps ever since momma was staked he had been everywhere she turned. Not that she minded none it was just that sometime it made faith want to scream out. Looking at him with her forever yellow tinted brown eyes she glared at him.

"It's not nice to sneak up on people, you know this, right?" she asked.

"No need to tell me twice love, I just came to tell you that you have one hour before you need to leave" with that said he tossed her the keys to his most prized possession, the 1959 Desoto.

Looking at the keys in her hand and back up to her father, disbelieve in her eyes, she stared not saying a word, silently waiting for the other shoe to drop. Since the last time that her father had been to Sunnydale she was stuck in Prague with James as her only companion. Her father had thought that she had died at the hand of the mob; taking the weakened Drusilla with him he had been super protective over her after they had been reunited. The Slayer had killed Momma when she was still weak; almost killed her father too. Now and days it seemed like Spike wouldn't let her out of his sights night and day, and yet here she was standing in the garden of their new home holding in her hands the keys to his car.

Without a word he turned and started walking away. With her hyped hearing she heard his parting words "Happy 16th pet. You scratch her and I'll kill you."

Jumping up and down Faith did a rather uncharacteristic squeal of joy. Stopping herself she cleared her throat, brushing her self off she walked into the house, her head held up high as she speed walked to her room to shower and dress for her first day of junior year of high school. Even though she should be a senior there were rules her something about her being a junior because of her age. The only plus that faith saw was that she would be able to interact with kids her own age. Even get a chance to meet the infamous slayer that she has heard so much about. A huge smile on her face Faith stepped into the Black Desoto, starting the ignition she speed off to school, and her new life, shades that she had stolen two years ago adorning her eyes to keep the sun away and to hide what her true nature was.

Buffy shot straight up in bed, sweat covering her body from the dream that she had just had. Laying down back in bed, feeling a dull ache in her private parts buffy was just about to reach down and relieve the ache when her mother opened the door, barging in saying

"Good morning Buffy. Time to get up"

"Mom!" Buffy shouted shooting straight up in bed again this time an incredulous look on her face as she watched her mother open her bedroom curtains, "Don't you knock?" Buffy asked.

"Your going to be late buffy you better get dressed, Willow and Xander will be here any minute to pick you up for school." Joyce said, oblivious to what was happening as she walked out of the room leaving the door open heading down stairs just as the door bell rang.

Buffy groaned out loud, before jumping out of bed and rushing to get ready as she heard her mom and friends talking. Running a comb through her blond locks, buffy grabbed her bag tossing the brush and replacing it with on of her shoes as she rushed down the stairs. Kissing her mother on the cheek, and greeting her friends they were off walking in the direction of Sunnydale high.

Faith arriving to the school just five minutes before the slayer and her friend's, grabbed her bag and headed towards the school's office to get checked in. As soon as she stepped in the door it was like a frenzy of animals all trying to get noticed. The noise was almost too much to Faith, but she just clenched her teeth and moved through the crowd that seemed to part as she passed.

Bumping passed one student who was to slow to get out of the way faith strolled into the office and straight into the principles office.

"Excuse me, what is the meaning of this?" Snyder asked lividly starring at the girl in leather standing in front of him that had just barged into his office when he was in the middle of an important phone call with the mayor.

After taking in the darkness of the room faith took her shades off and sat down in the chair that was opposite Snyder's chair. "I am the newbie, need a schedule." Faith said abruptly forgoing any pleasantries and the like.

"Great another delinquent, just what I need." Snyder said quietly to himself before sending a glare to the girl who was in his office, hitting the intercom button he called out to his secretary "Miss Mitchell, Please bring in the record of Miss…"

"Lehane." Faith supplied for him.

"Lehane into my office. NOW."

"Yes Sir." the secretary responded back into the intercom before walking into the office a manila folder in her hand.

"Thank you, Margery." Snyder said before looking over the contents of the folder that was now in his hands. After about five minutes of silence a bell could be heard ringing letting the students in hall ways know that class was beginning, Snyder closed the folder and looked up with a smug smile on his face. "There are a few things to go over Miss Lehane. First of all, unlike my predecessor Mr. Flutie, who believed in peace and fluffy bunnies, I would like you to think of me as your judge, jury, and executioner. I run a tight ship and I expect you to follow the rules. Miss Mitchell will give you your class schedule, right out that door, and just because its your first day. You are now ten minutes late for class which means detention." Snyder finished breathing in deep, "Ah I love the smell of punishment in the morning" he said as he watch faith get up from her seat, getting ready to leave, before turning back to his paper work. Shaking the shiver he got when he saw her eyes flash gold.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

* * *

Buffy was sitting in the library waiting out fourth period with Xander listening to another one of Giles' lectures; secretly wishing that she was at the mansion doing tai chi with angel, instead of being here. Buffy had been feeling out of sorts all day, she just couldn't explain it. She felt as if there was a vamp on campus but knew that that was an impossibility since vamps couldn't go out in the daylight with out turning into dust, or so she thought. 

"Hey Giles?"

"Yes buffy?"

"Is it possible for vampires to go out in sunlight and survive?" she asked thinking that since she was already here she might as well ask Giles about it now or it would have bugged her all day.

"Indirect sunlight, yes though it would be a major risk, of burning. I don't think that most would risk it to tell you the truth. Why do you ask?" Giles inquired looking at his slayer curiously.

"Umm, no reason really, it's just umm lately more like all day really I have been sensing a vamp. But it could be that all this slaying and double life has turned me insane and I am seeing vamps every where. Ha" Buffy laughed at her own question of sanity thinking that Giles would laugh with her. Hearing silence buffy quickly looked up her eyes wide, "you mean that has happened before?" She asked incredulously, sitting up straight.

"No, no not at all I mean in the end it turned out that she was right, she was surrounded by vampires, well look at the time shouldn't you two be in class, hmm whats that, I think I hear the phone ringing." Giles said quickly before disappearing in to his office closing the door behind him just as the bell for lunch rang.

"Giles!"

Looking panicked at Xander who in his usual fashion was no help at all, sighing buffy gave in to the demands that her stomach were putting forth and both teenagers headed towards the library doors to go to the cafeteria for lunch.

* * *

Faith was walking down the hall, music filtering in her head as she listened to her favorite band as she passed the meat bags that were trying to get to the cafeteria for their lunch. Vaguely noticing how as she moved they seem to give her a wide berth like they somehow knew who she was. Shrugging her shoulder faith turned a corner and walked straight to the library doors when she was hit by the doors themselves that had just been thrown open, by a petite blond woman, who was immeadiatly by her side as soon as she was noticed. 

"Ow." Faith said putting a hand to her forehead and checking for bumps and bruises. She couldn't smell any blood so she knew that the worst she would have would be a bump.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." Buffy said both embarrassment and worry filling her as she realized that she had accidentally hit someone with the library doors "are you alright?" she asked as she moved to the girls side moving her hands to the girls head, her eyes searching for a bump or cut of any kind that she may have inflicted on the girl.

"Xander why don't you go get the nurse." Buffy said to the boy who seemed to be starring at the dark haired girl, a feeling of familiarity filling him, silently wishing he could see her eyes better. Shrugging his shoulders he did as buffy asked of him moving off down the hall, kinda hoping that he would run into Cordelia for a little closet action.

* * *

Buffy was still fussing over the girl in front of her, finally just grabbing the girls hand to lead her into the library where she knew Giles kept like a gazillion first aid kits, probably to over constipate over the weapons that he kept in there. 

As soon as there palms touched an electric current seemed to pass through their bodies, leaving both charged slightly. Quickly looking at each other, faith was slightly glad that she hadn't taken her shades off as she felt the sudden need for blood. Buffy feeling like she did after a good slay, quickly removed her hand her face turning red as images started to appear in her head.

"Umm," quick lick of her lips "H-here, l-lets get a look at your um head. Yeah that's it umm here" Buffy stumbling over her word grabbed faiths arm and dragged her to the nearest chair in the library sitting her down. Buffy disappeared behind the check out counter popping up seconds later with an ice pack.

Buffy moved slowly towards Faith, her walk almost timid as she approached the dark girl, taking in her presence as she fully looked at the girl sitting in the wooden chair in front of her. Taking in the leather look and the sun glasses, 'cliché, but it works… boy does it' buffy thought, frown to herself as she review her thoughts 'ohh no bad brain… no bad thoughts'.

Catching the faint scent of vanilla and red apples, with a hint of cherries and cinnamon Faith closed her eyes and breathed in deep, the expression on her face looking close to near rapture. Feeling her teeth elongate Faith shook her head, trying to stay the demon inside her. She knew what was happening and couldn't allow her self to fall like that. She didn't know who this girl was but knew that she couldn't cross the lines or she would lose herself. Faith was beginning to get lost in her memories when she felt fingers gently feeling her forehead hooking into the curve of her sunglasses slowly removing them.

As her eyes snapped up and starred into an abyss of sea-green eyes faith found her self caught in a web that fate was slowly weaving around her.

The ice pack forgotten, brunette and blond caught in each others eyes slowly drew closer to each other; lips parting, tongues moistening, a hand placed near the temple as their bodies seemed to draw closer to each other being pulled as if by some unknown force. The slayer and half breed came together their lips pressing feeling the spark that was there earlier when they touched ignite into a fire as hesitant tongues gave teasing touches that was slowly turning in to an all out duel both separating when they heard a crash near the entrance of the library.

The loud clattering of a chair hitting the floor as both girls stood apart from each other fixing their slightly disheveled clothing starring at anything but each other. Faith was the first one to react. Quickly grabbing her sun glasses that had found there way to the floor, faith put them on and left the library with out a second glance.

She truly couldn't understand it, 'what the hell just happened back there?' Faith thought to her self as she headed to SD High parking lot, slamming the car door as soon as she was in. 'Love at first sight chica that's what' she answered her quarry, "with the slayer no less. SHIT!" she said out loud to no one, slamming her hands against the steering wheel before starting the car and peeling out of the lot towards home, furious with herself for being so weak.

* * *

In the library buffy stood sheepishly in front of her gaping friends and a fainted Xander, silently berating herself over what had just happened. 'And just what did happen buffy?' she thought, "I have no idea." With that said unknown to her, buffy stormed passed her friends for some reason feeling slightly rejected by the mystery girl's reaction. Feeling tears in the corner of her eyes buffy quickly made it home, not caring that she was skipping the rest of the classes or the fact that she didn't feel like patrolling at the moment. 

Stalking into her kitchen buffy went straight to the freezer grabbing the last Ben and Jerry's and headed up to her room for a long night of sulking and thoughts that she didn't want to be thinking at the moment if she wanted to be truthful with herself.

* * *

A little later after sunlight… 

A hooded figure stepped out of the shadows, in its hand a golden glowing ball turned a sudden shade of red. A slow sadistic smile spreading across its face as it starred at the ball. Turning its head slightly it looked at a tiny being no taller then 16" that had suddenly appeared out of thin air.

Picking up the smaller figure a cackling laugh could be heard coming from the hooded figure as if some thing absolutely delicious had just been shared between the tall and smaller figures.

"Kitty will be coming home soon, just like you said, and soon our little family will be together again." More laughter was heard sounding more insane then earlier as the figures started to dance into the night "It's going to be a party because the stars said it." The last you heard was the humming of a song as the street was once again quiet and deserted.

TBC…

review please...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: here is chapter four, plz keep all your limb's inside the carpet and thank you for choosing carpet's r'us. :p just some sillyness

Chapter Four

Faith arrived home a pensive look on her face as she stormed into the building heading straight to the basement where all the work out equipment lived. Going to the stereo she turned it full blast, starting out on the punching bag. Faith threw punch after punch, working her self into a frenzy not caring who or what was around her she just let her self go. Stopping after a while, sweat dripping down her body, Faith realized that this wasn't helping her any so she moved to shadow boxing as soon as a new song came to play on the radio.

Closing her eyes Faith moved her body to the beat, her body giving off an aura of a siren as her body move to the beat. Dodging invisible enemies, blocking invisible attacks as she moved striking out some hits of her own, some connecting, others almost throwing her off balance. The faster the beat the quicker she moved until she was imagining that she was dancing with the best of them. She was so caught up that she was surprised when she felt a punch that she had thrown out halt in mid air by some one else. Not even missing a beat she moved her leg up to kick high at the intruder sensing the duck of her foe she did a complete three-sixty hitting who ever it was in the stomach with her other foot and sending them to the ground with her fist. Opening her eyes, she stared at her downed father; a smirk on his face told her that he would be a willing sparing partner for the moment.

Looking up from his place on the floor a smirk firmly on his face Spike threw himself up into a fighting position.

He looked his daughter up and down noticing for the first time the fire that was behind her eyes. Knowing faith he knew that something had to of happened to her that she had not seen before hand. And that in itself was a conundrum in its self. There was not a lot that got passed his little girl. She was almost as good as he was probably better when it came to emotional warfare. Which means from the attitude and unstable way she was carrying herself something big must have gone down today; something that he wanted to know all about from the horse's mouth if possible.

Father and daughter traded blows for an hour or so, neither putting any force behind the blows it almost felt like a training session to both of them, before they both stopped out of mutual exhaustion.

Breathing unneeded deep breaths spike looked at Faith waiting for her to start by telling him what had happened today to make her so hostile to take it out on the work out room.

"Care to share or are we just going to sit here like a bunch of pansies eh'?" spike asked bumping his shoulder against faiths.

A faint smile gracing her lips at spikes light teasing, she always loved these moments though like the bleach blond besides her she would deny it even after she was dead. It was moments like these that they could be themselves and not the vicious creatures that people presumed them as.

"I met the slayer today." She said quietly, lying back on the work pads underneath her, staring up at the ceiling memories of what had happened today running through her head.

"Well, what happened? Did you kill her, rip her head off her shoulders and drink from her brain stem?" Spike asked getting excited at the images playing in his head only imaging himself as the one who was doing the damage.

"Nooo…not per say…" Faith hesitantly started, trying to figure out in her head how to say what had happened with the slayer and her.

Looking over at her he raised an eyebrow waiting to hear what damage his daughter had done to the blond bitch. Not hearing an answer forth coming he growled silently in warning.

Faith hearing this jumped up on her feet and started towards the stairs. "Ya know I think I might go up the stairs, shower feeling kinda sweaty and gross."

She was half way up the stairs when she heard _"Faaiith_._"_

Pausing for just a millisecond "ShehitmewithaswingingdoorsoIkissedherandthinkIloveher. Bye." she ran up the stairs as fast as she could disappearing through the door while spike sat on his haunches deciphering what just came out of his daughters mouth.

His eyes widening as the demon within him came forth, jumping to his feet "WHAT! FAITH!" he yelled out stomping up the stairs after her.

Buffy was patrolling the cemeteries bored out of her mind. Trying to will the image of the 'incident' away from where it had been burned in. The ice cream and sulking had failed her so she thought that she would get a little slaying done to clear her head until she had to go home. But for some reason all the demons decided that tonight was the night to stay home apparently. 'Stupid demons' buffy thought, kicking the ground. Raising her head buffy looked up to find herself in front of Restfield cemetery looking out at the street. Turning her head to look almost forlornly at the cemetery behind her trying to will a demon with her mind to come out and distract her from going home to her mom and questions about how the slaying went. To keep her from thinking of ruby red lips and black cherries with the hint of smoke/sex on leather. Eyes widening, buffy shook her head of the thoughts that she was experiencing, immediately moving almost at a run thinking that maybe home wasn't such a bad idea at all.

Buffy came home to a surprisingly dark house, looking at the clock in the living room she realized why. It was 4:45 in the morning; she had to be up in three hours.

"Uhgg, baggy eyes here I come. Oh god now I am starting to sound like Cordelia" Buffy complained out loud to no one hurriedly running up the stairs to her room. Not even bothering to change the blonde slayer collapsed on the bed immediately falling into a dream filled sleep, full of lips, brown eyes, and the softness of skin. She was just getting to the good part of her dream when she was awoken by a knocking on her window. Jumping up in bed she turned to face what ever was there she was slightly reminded of all the times when angel would appear at her window for some smoochies. Shaking her head of these thoughts, Buffy was surprised to find nothing as far as she could tell. Thinking that she might just be going insane like she had guessed earlier in the day she fell back to bed and went back to sleep.

TBC...

Reviews plz, pllzzz, come on... feed the junkie. lol.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Buffy walked down the halls to the library, her head in the clouds, feeling as if she was on cloud nine, the problem about that was she had no clue why. She woke this morning to an empty house with a note from her mother telling buffy that she would be out of town for a week or two and that she had left money on the fridge for her for groceries. Which was normal enough in her abnormal life, she thought.

Walking into the library greeting Giles with a smile, saying hello to the rest of the gang buffy sat down, her feet on the table the smile on her face looking as if it could split her face, Giles thought disturbingly.

"Buffy are you quite alright?" He asked, staring at her suspiciously.

"Yeah Giles, I am." She replied, her smile growing bigger, before turning to Xander and Willow becoming engrossed in the conversation they were having on what had happened at the bronze.

Rolling his eyes, Giles went into his office, thinking 'the world is doomed.' as he went through his many books that cluttered his tiny desk, grumbling to himself in frustration as the book that he had in his hand moments ago seemed to be missing. Scrunching his brows together, he opened drawers and cabinets, looking almost frantic now. He had been translating a very important passage that involved buffy and something that was called the sleeper. He had it just a minute ago, he thought slamming his hands on the top of his desk cursing "Bloody Hell"

Breaking mid sentence Buffy looked behind her, her feet going to the floor, standing up, looking up in the stacks, feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"Buffy?" Willow asked wondering what had gotten into her friend, worrying as she saw the slayer in her friend's stance, unconsciously gripping the arms of her chair, fear filling her for just a second or two like it usually did in situations like these, reminding her that the library was a public place.

"Buff?" Xander asked standing up, his posture belying his readiness to spring at any moment, noticing his friends reaction, thinking that it was a good thing today was a half day.

Reaching into her bag on the floor pulling out a stake, slipping it into the sleeve of her peasant top, she started to move up the stairs, throwing a "stay here" to Willow and Xander, her perfectly happy mood dropping immediately as she disappeared into the stacks.

Faith was walking towards the school, from the factory, leaving the Desoto at home. Kicking at the ground as she went, with her hands in her jacket pockets, sighing feeling better know that the sun was setting finally. It wasn't like it could kill her but it was killer on her eye's, usually giving her a headache if she didn't have her shades, making her eyes appear almost black with a golden tint to it. Shaking her head to clear it, she entered the building pausing five feet in. Looking up Faith started to run full speed towards the library, her stomach clenching. Bursting through the library doors, just as buffy was coming down the stairs with a frown on her face, and a bloody lip. Looking up at the sound of the doors slamming open at such a force it sent her into a fighting stance. Hiding the unused stake behind her back and relaxing her stance at seeing who it was. Realizing that her lip was still bleeding Buffy quickly wiped it away hissing slightly under her breath at the stinging feeling.

"Umm Faith right" buffy asked, trying not to notice the look in the brunette girls eyes, feeling a full body blush appear, smiling shyly.

"_Your h…_hurt" Faith said clearing her throat mid sentence, her thoughts running a mile a minute, of biting, devouring, draining her dry then turning her on the cusp of death. A shiver running through her body as the thoughts and images assaulted her mind. Clearing her throat again, she focused her attention on her surroundings, anything but buffy. A mantra running in her head that her father had beaten in to her last night, after he had broken down her door 'she is the enemy, she is the enemy, she is the enemy, she is the enemy… god she's sexy; no bad faith, your supposed to kill her not fantasize' she berated herself.

Noticing the strange looks that she was receiving, she looked behind herself, seeing the reason. She had accidentally shattered the door windows and one door was hanging at a tilt. 'Oops'

"Oh dear." Was the only thing that Giles could get out at the moment, looking back at his slayer with sadness in his eyes, before turning back to the girl.

"Miss I think you need to sit down if u would please." He said noticing that she was trying to discreetly fix the door. "There is no need to worry about that." Giles stated pulling out a chair, "please sit."

Holding her breath, her eyes darting around, fearing that they had figured everything out hesitantly approached the group who was sitting down around on side of the table opposite of the chair that the librarian had just pulled out. Sitting down, her body tense, as her eyes flashed behind her shades, her teeth elongating then turning to normal. The quickest exit routes running through her head as Giles knelt in front of her looking at her calmly.

"What is your name?" Giles asked her, noticing her apprehension. Being as cautious as possible for fear of her running or making her do something that they would probably all regret later.

Faith took a deep breath a calmness surrounding her as she mentally centered herself "Faith."

"Giles?" Buffy asked curiosity in her voice and posture, wondering what was happening, having a bad feeling about this.

Giles looked over at his slayer, compassion in his eyes as he looked from one girl to the next. Sighing deeply, he stood up and addressed everyone in the room, a sadness in his eyes that the scoobies had never seen.

"I received a call last night," he started, "from the council, it seems" he pauses taking a breath "that a new slayer has been called." He finished.

Buffy gasped, remembering "Kendra?" she asked.

"Dead." Giles confirmed.

"then that would mean," Xander started

"You think she is the new slayer?" willow asked finishing Xander's question, frowning at the leather clad girl that was sitting in the chair in front of her.

Silence filled the room, after Giles nodded his head, wanting to comfort his slayer and explain to Faith what a slayer was thinking that she might need one.

Faith sat there wide eyed the only thought running though her head 'they think I am the new slayer'. That was when her laughter filled the room, her body shaking with it as she laid her head on the table laughing long and hard.

'They think I am a slayer' Faith thought laughing harder.

TBC...

A/N: next chapter update faster then u can pronounce nodugsjgslfjhls-dflgjhfjis


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Spike was growing impatient as he paced up and down the main hall of the mansion waiting for faith to come back home. Looking up at the clock as it chimed out, announcing that the sun was officially down, spike let out a growl of annoyance grabbing his leather duster and heading out the door in search for his way ward child. A million and one thoughts running through his head as he stood out side trying to pick up her already faded scent; trying to not let his worries over come him at the moment, feeling the rage as he headed towards the school.

&&&

After Faith had calmed down she got told the whole history of the council and slayers by Giles, though she already knew it all and the other story that she grew up hearing and studying. The more accurate one then the drivel that the watcher was telling her, she just didn't have the heart to tell him that. At the moment she was just too busy paying attention to the girl sitting next to her and the smell of power and vanilla that was coming from her, wearing an amused yet almost wry looking smile on her face.

She was so caught up in her inner fantasy that she failed to notice the time was nor the fact that there was no sunlight anymore. In fact she was starting to feel energized and hungry. Gripping the arms of the chair that she was sitting in faith closed her eyes as everyone's heart beats got louder making her canines become more prominent. Throwing her self out of the chair, just as the door slammed open and her grand sire and father flew in locked in a hold.

Growling Faith charged forward evading the blondes hand as she move towards the wrestling pair. Seeing her opportunity, she grabbed the collar of Angel's duster and pulled throwing him off her father, not caring that she had thrown him so hard that he dented the steel cage that was on the other side of the room. Reaching down she gave spike a hand up.

&&&

Accepting the help up spike looked his daughter over, seeing that she was unharmed he threw a punch straight at her, holding back a little, knowing that she would catch it. Using the leverage that was provided spike jump kicked faith in the stomach sending her crashing into the approaching blonde slayer causing both to fall onto the table that was behind them; landing on his feet a cheshire grin on his face as he surveyed the chaos around him, after all spike was all about chaos when it was fun that is.

Standing in the cocky pose that he was known for spike pulled out a cigarette from behind his ear, waiting for the inevitable after all he still had a punishment to dull out. And having angelus here was just a bonus he thought as he ducked a punch from the poof that he had seen a mile away.

&&&

Faith was the second to become disentangled from the gang flipping herself up and grabbing the stake that buffy had dropped when they had bumped in to each other. Charging forward she ducked under a wild haymaker, again reaching and throwing the giant poof into the cage, but not before stabbing him in the stomach with her stake. Turning and lashing out with her foot, faith allowed herself to change, knowing that it would give her the advantage that she needed. Spinning into the air she came behind spike and held him across the throat, lighter in hand. Smiling as she felt him squirm away from the flame as it was getting closer to his skin.

"head butt me" she whispered, into his ear, knowing that only he would hear her.

"…"

"They think I am a slayer." She continued as the smile on her face became larger, as she pushed him away from her, knowing exactly what reaction she would get. Picking up a small hard back book just as he turned to face her, a shout on his lips, she threw it at his head, hitting right between the eyes making him stumble back.

&&&

Buffy almost ran to angel as soon as she saw him flying in the air again. She was curious about how faith moved so fast let alone disable angel and spike that quickly. At first she thought the worst when she saw that her stake was missing and saw it in faiths hand. She was going to call out when something stopped her. Looking at the hand that was on her shoulder she gave her watcher a questioning look.

"just watch." He said turning his eyes towards the fight again.

&&&

"Bloody hell!" spike exclaimed pausing to touch his head, looking at the book on the ground, then back up at faith.

Faith just stood there stance ready with a smirk on her face, waiting for the inevitable. Looking over to the others who were starring confused and amused at the same time, Faith let out a little giggle until she felt something tackle her from behind. Falling down with an "Oomph."

Striking with her elbow faith was able to daze her attacker enough to turn them around. Grabbing a plank of wood from the ground with out thinking slammed it down instantly into her assailant.

"NO ANGEL!"

Looking down finally, faith watched as her grand sire slowly disintegrated. A smile wanting to spread across her face as she tried her hardest to look confused, cause to tell the truth she never really did like him, to her he was just another victim and an ass from what her father told her. Speaking of which, looking up she saw that he was gone, now real confusion set in, she hadn't sensed him leaving and she could always sense him no matter where he was.

Standing up slowly, faith slowly dusted herself off, looking at the scoobs who as far as she could tell looked half relieved and devastated at the same time. The watcher had a small satisfied smile on his face which left the blond slayer, who she noticed was on the floor crying.

Faith wanted so badly to go over to her to comfort her, to hold her and tell her that it would all be all right. She had known about the relationship that the blond had had with her grandfather which sickened her at all costs even when she heard of it years ago. Looking further down she noticed the crossbow in the slayers hand. Eyes widening she asked "where's the other one?"

TBC…

Okay this is what I got so far, tell me what u think. Like it? don't? will hopefully update again soon.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: (wiggles eyebrows) its back, sorry for such a long time of updating but I was just struck with inspiration. So come one ladies and gents lets get to reviewing, I am working on chapter eight as we speak. (smiles devilishly) what on earth will happen next and if any of you guys are reading fallen the next chapter update will be this coming Saturday.

* * *

Chapter 7

Her request was met with silence, while faith looked earnestly for another pile of dust. Though she couldn't see non she knew something was terribly wrong. Rushing over to Buffy, Faith grabbed her by the shoulders in near panic shaking her asking again.

"Where is the other one?"

Coming out of her daze Buffy looked up into dark expressive eyes with no answer to give her. Spike had been there one minute and then just disappeared all in the space of a snap of someone's fingers.

When some one spoke up from the background,

"That's where I know you from."

Everyone looked towards Xander the rest with a questioning look on there face and faith trying not to look too panicked or frightened.

She and Xander starred at each other quietly talking with there eyes to keep a secret that only she should have to bear. After all it not every day that she goes around telling her true parentage. Heck until just the beginning of this year was the first time she has been out in the sun with other kids her age with out her father sending out lackeys or Tomas out to find her and drag her back like a little disobedient child.

"Xander?" willow spoke silently asking what he was talking about.

Looking to willow and then back to Faiths pleading eyes he slightly tilted his head in acknowledgement before turning and answering.

"She was that girl I told you about G-man. The one from LA when I was visiting my uncle for the summer, when I first saw her I thought I recognized her and now I know from where." Xander said acting his goofy, forgetful self.

Giles just shook his head wondering what he was going to do with the boy, when he remembered the book that he picked up, the one that faith had thrown. Looking up at his slayer, who was kneeling by angel's ashes, he cautiously approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder whispering his condolences and directing her to his office to find a box.

Faith stood there with her eyes closed feeling the after effects of the fight. Every nerve in her body singing, humming with life as her thin blood pulsed through her veins. She could feel the sorrow, happiness, and pity surrounding her, it was almost to the point where if she held her hand out she could harness it. But she knew she couldn't, with her father gone devil knows where she would have to take more control over her blood lust which meant no using her gifts not even changing.

"Oh yeah that will be easy." She whispered to herself unknowingly. She didn't know that anyone had over heard her so she jumped when she heard a mousy voice speak up behind her.

"What will be easy" Willow spoke up curious as to what their new Scooby member meant.

Turning to face the Willow, faith picked up suspicion, jealousy, and underlying magic, coursing around the red head. Not even realizing what was happening Faith grabbed willow by the arm and bit into the red witch's neck in a fraction of a second that she didn't even hear the screams or confusion that she felt and heard around her. None of it was even registering on her radar. The power had just added to her blood lust that she didn't even have to think about it, like when she was just a child she grabbed and took 'Want, take, have' her father and Tomas pounded into her head since she was a babe.

She had already downed a third of the girl when she felt something press against her skin slowly burning her flesh. Letting go faith licked the wound before she was thrown back into the steel cage that she had thrown angel before she dusted him. Looking up into the enraged and confused faces faith growled low in her throat, taking a flying leap towards the blond that stood in her way, tackling her to the ground.

Landing with a 'oomph' Buffy and Faith rolled on the floor wrestling on the ground kicking and trying to gain control over the other. Pinning her to the ground after throwing the stake that buffy had in her hand, Faith stared into deep green eyes, marveling at the power that she saw behind them, the power of the slayer. Tilting her head faith noticed that there was something more. Something that was slowly bringing her back, She was so lost that she didn't pay attention to her surroundings, instead she dipped her head kissing the blond with her still blood encrusted lips, and now receding canines.

Whack.

Then everything went black.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Slowly waking up as she felt the sunlight hit her eyes, Faith could still feel the magic coursing through her veins from the red witch, she felt almost drunk with it. Shaking her head she noticed as she was sitting up that her hands were tied together by steel chains. Taking in her surroundings she noticed that she was in the library book cage alone. Taking in the books on the table and the lack of heart beats in the surrounding area, she figured that she was completely alone.

Closing her eyes as she recalled the events that had happened after her blood lust got the better of her she started to focus on the chains, looking for a weakness that she could use to her advantage. She was so focused that she was almost startled by the smell of vanilla when it hit her nostrils. Instead of opening her eyes she spread her foresight further and picked up what was around her, a clear image of the room surrounding her. Opening her yellowish eyes Faith looked straight at the blond in front of her not saying anything as the chains around her hand that were keeping them bound opened as if it was of there own will.

Giving nothing away, Buffy continued to stare at the brunette wondering why she hadn't killed her yet. Knowing that willow had to get a blood transfusion because of her, she just couldn't bring herself to kill the brunette. Of course it had nothing to do with the undeniable attraction that she felt for her, she figured that she was just curious. After what seemed like years of staring into yellow/brownish eyes Buffy just had to know. She had to ask.

"Who are…"

"Where are…"

Both girls started at the same time cutting each other off effectively. Starting over Faith was the first to speak.

"What happened to the other's?" she asked calmly.

"Willow is in the hospital." Buffy responded not elaborating anything further, starring at the girl in the cage with narrowed eyes.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" Faith asked sighing as she moved against the wall behind her relaxing on it waiting for an answer.

"Who, no what are you?" Buffy asked getting straight to the point of what was right on her mind.

"A Vampire." Faith answered simply, not even looking down or at the blond that she was starting to crave.

Rolling her eyes Buffy stared hard at the brunette questioning her still.

"Then why aren't you burning?"

Faith peeked one eye open at that and looked at the blond with a raised eyebrow questioningly. Trying to figure out what she meant exactly at that as many different scenarios ran through her head at the many ways she could burn.

Buffy just gestured with her hand to the window where the sunlight was coming through directly. Suppressing the flash of desire that she felt as she body shuddered slightly at the intensity that she saw in the brunette's eyes.

Smirking slightly as the smell of arousal hit her, faith flashed a smug smile at the blond before answering with a shrug.

"Luck of the draw, plus being a day walker doesn't hurt. James used to call me the sleeper, a prophesy or something about being the beginning of the end. Not like you would know anything about that would you watcher?" Faith asked moving her head to where she detected the older male to be.

Coughing from where he was hiding Giles stepped into her line of vision with a stern look on his face looking as if looks could burn faith would be a pile of bones by now.

"How?" he asked.

"Two different stories, and as for knowing that you were there…" faith trailed off putting a finger on her nose indicating that she had smelled him.

Giles nodded his head in acknowledgement still keeping the stern look on his face. Though he had many question running through his head, he remained silent wondering where his slayer would take this.

"So you're a day walker, what is that?" Buffy asked looking up at her watcher for an answer.

Just as he was about to supply one Faith beat him to it. "A Day Walker is a Vampire who is impervious to sunlight, holy water, silver, and crosses. Though I am a bit different from the A type day walker." She said smirking.

Buffy looked from Giles to her then back to Giles who nodded his head in consent that that was the right answer.

His curiosity getting the better of him Giles spoke cutting of any more questioning from Buffy for a while.

"But the cross did burn you," He said, pointing out the small scar that looked almost faded below her eye, "how would you like to explain that?" he asked.

Faith shrugged her shoulder saying, "a demon's a demon is it not?"

"If you are simply a demon, a day walker as you say then why does your face not contort and why did you not correct me when I thought you were the next slayer?" Giles asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So many questions so many answers, tick tock tick tock, time is running out." Faith sang rolling her eyes, before standing up.

"Well this has been enlightening but I really must go, the boys and gals at home are probably sick with worry, after all they do tend to get a bit restless, cant have that now can we?" Smiling at the two, Faith walked towards the dented door placing her hand on the door she pulled, a breath of satisfaction leaving her body as it opened on the first pull.

Buffy the first to react, stood with a stake in her hand, in a fighting position waiting for the inevitable to happen. Giles having seen what was going on grabbed the crossbow that had been hidden on the index card table. Both looking a bit frightful but confident that they would win the fight; Faith giggled looking at them with a bemused expression.

Quickly turning it into a frown, as she caught the bolt that had been flying at her towards her heart a fraction of a second beforehand; Faith turned towards the watcher who was at the moment reloading his weapon. Her expression that of annoyance as she reached out, grabbed the toy from his hands and threw it at the wall twenty feet behind them. Moving slower then when she had been last night, Faith failed to catch the blonde's first punch as it struck her in the face. Turning as she caught the second punch, Faith pulled bring the slayer crashing into her, moving her body so that it was taunt against hers. Smelling deeply, with a smile on her face as she picked up the slayers arousal and scent, Faith growled low in her throat images of slayers in her bed playing through her head.

"Midnight tomorrow, under the elm in Rest Field," Faiths eyes glowed, as she turned her head and kisses the slayer breathlessly, before releasing her and running out the door towards her home, yelling out "I'll be waiting."

Giles starred at the door to his slayer who looked a little out of breath to him, after making sure that she was alright he turned to go back into his office suggesting as he left that she should visit willow, then come back to the library to train.

Buffy shook her head getting the fog that was in her head to disappear. Looking around her she noticed that she was alone in the library and had the sudden urge to go visit willow. Shaking her head once more, she left humming quietly to herself.

TBC…

I know I know weird ending, but what do you think of the rest of it? Much R & R please.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The sun had set by the time Buffy had come home from visiting willow in the hospital. She was completely exhausted from the full inquisition that she had gotten from Xander and willow babble. Though she loved her friends dearly she was sometimes completely exhausted by them. Setting her keys on the table in the foray Buffy moved into the kitchen opening the fridge, taking a yogurt before heading upstairs to her bedroom not thinking of locking the door as she made her way up to bed.

&&&

Faith had been pacing under the elm tree waiting for the slayer to show up. The sun had set long ago. Feeling the impossible fear that she would not show up, faith panicked for a second then she heard a snapping of a twig in the distance. Head popping up faith looked to her left determining that that was the direction of the sound, but the smell was different, it was off. Leaping up into the elm tree, faith starred at the ground a low growl in her throat as she saw it was the watcher, with a crossbow in hand.

She could smell his fear from where she was, denying the natural pleasure that it brought her upon smelling it, she rolled her eyes and jumped down to confront her attacker. Catching the bolt a minute before it came near enough to do damage to her. Faith charged forward knocking the old man to the ground grasping the crossbow out of his hand as she did so braking it and throwing it as far as possible. Assessing the situation, faith deemed him harmless and backed off to let him stand on his own.

"Your not Buffy!" she stated

"I am well aware of that, and if that was how you planned to greet her then I am rightly glad that she isn't here." Giles said calmly as he brushed himself off.

"you showed up to kill me"

"and I rightly plan to still do so to!" giles stated harshly pulling a stake out of an inside jacket pocket.

Faith took him in with a raised eyebrow wondering if she should educate him now or later in all the ways he had that wrong.

"You know for a watcher you are very stupid." Faith said as she started to circle her new found prey.

"ohh, care to enlighten on that, Francesca?" Giles answered with a raise of his own eyebrow and not once dropping his stance.

"Its faith thank you very much, Mistress if your lucky, but faith will do for now." She smirked, continuing "I'm pretty sure you have read the current books to know one of my more popular alias's from when I was young, unfortunately those books are a few years behind. And filled with lies to say the least." She stated stopping in front of giles making an intimdating step forward waiting for the flinch that she knew was coming. Backing off satisfied with the response she backed off saying, "I tell you what, if you can bring me down with in the five seconds it takes me to react I will willingly let you stake me that is if you can do it."

"I accept." He said already charging.

With a kick and a held back punch to the nose giles went down like a sack of potatoes, quite perfectly knocked out. Sighing and rolling her eyes faith bent down and picked the old timer up. Looking down at him curiously, faith spoke out into the night as she started walking. "You know giles if you weren't such a prig and I wasn't in love with the slayer I might have taken advantage on this whole situation. But that's the difference between our kinds aint it. Some of us has a sense of honor unlike most. Oh well."

&&&

Stepping out of the shadows a robbed figure watched on with disgust and amusement, wondering what her kitty would do next. That was of course the great things about kitties they always kept you guessing. Laughing at the situation the robbed figure disappeared in to the shadows, now that its knight had returned, it planned some very fun games.

&&&

Faith walked down the streets of Sunnydale searching for the one scent that she was craving at the moment. She had just gotten done dropping giles off at his flat and had drained enough blood to fill a blood bank twice over by going what was left over in her fathers or now her emergency accounts. Though there were plenty more where that came from, she was still surprised that she was still kinda buzzin from that willow chick. "Man did she have some darkness going for her." Faith said quietly to herself, walking right past the school and into the more suburban area of Sunnydale, turning down revello dr. without even noticing.

&&&

Buffy was lying in bed tossing and turning, trying to get to sleep and failing horribly, she couldn't quiet get this feeling of forgetting something very important that she was supposed to do. Releasing a frustrated sigh kicking her covers off of her, buffy rolled out of bed and strode across her room, picking up her robe as she headed down towards the kitchen to get a glass of milk. She had heard somewhere that warm milk worked great with insomnia.

Walking upstairs with her glass of milk and a piece of peanut butter toast, humming as she munched away at it she paused in front of her door. Raising an eyebrow thinking 'okay I don't remember closing that.' Taking a cautious step forward she opened her bedroom door, placing the half finished milk on the floor, she moved forward, buffy threw her door open, quickly taking a defensive stance in her fuzzy pink robe and yummy sushi pajama's.

TBC…

A/N: Sorry about the extremely late update but I promise promise that there will be more to come soon I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter and promise to finish this and fallen soon. Don't lose hope now and please review to let me know what you think.

By the by next up date will be two chapters at the end of this week. Kay, k'


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: this chapter is rated Mature due to adult content and cursing so for all you little kiddies out there I suggest you leave now and that includes those who are weak of heart. And if you do not turn back I can not be held responsible for any injuries or falling off of chairs when this chapter is done. (smiles) Enjoy. And much R&R

Chapter 10

Bursting through the door in a defensive position, Buffy looked around her room looking for an attack of any kind only to find her room empty. Dropping her stance talking to herself as she turned around to grab her milk from off the floor "oh yeah buff your not paranoid at all."

Dropping silently from her perch on the roof, Faith chuckled at hearing the blond's grumbles. Slipping through the window and silently approaching from behind the slayer, Faith paused and waited for the slayer to stand upright before moving. Grabbing the blond, covering her mouth and holding her tight so that she couldn't get away, leaning forward whispering in her loves ear

"Don't know about that, after all I think your pretty hot when your paranoid." Bending her head down and scraping her fangs across Buffy's skin, smiling when she felt her start to struggle even more to get away and the smell of arousal that was coming off of her slayer, making faith even bolder in her advances. Chuckling as she let go and backed off towards the window, arms crossed as she watched Buffy compose herself.

Turning with her hands up and a scowl on her face, Buffy starred at faith for a long while wondering what the brunette wanted when a thought occurred to her.

"How did you get in here?"

"Through the front door, you really should lock that you know. Never know when some creepy crawly could get in and have themselves a good time" faith said smiling.

Raising an eyebrow, Buffy looked at the brunette as if she were stupid.

Conceding Faith answered, "Like I said in the library earlier today I am a bit different then your average day walker, for one I don't need invites into houses, huts or any other living accommodations, neat huh?"

"not really no? but that still doesn't explain what you are doing here?" Buffy said slightly frustrated.

"We had a date." Faith said now serious, as she starred the blond down waiting to hear her answer ignoring the voice within that was telling her to give the slayer the benefit of the doubt.

"I forgot I was busy visiting Willow in the hospital in which you put her there by the way" Buffy said pissed.

Rolling her eyes in the dark, Faith stepped forward repeating her statement "We had a date" her eyes flashing slightly.

"It was not a date, now leave and don't let the door hit you on the way out; no wait let it hit you either way is fine with me." Buffy stated walking towards her bed ignoring the brunette vampire in her room.

Growling low in her throat faith moved forward, grabbing the blond by the shoulders moving her backwards against the door, holding her there to make sure she didn't move. Looking into her eyes and moving her face closer so that their lips were but a breath apart, she whispered

"did you want it to be you that was bitten instead of the red witch," moving her hand up and down the blonds arm, pressing her body more firmly into hers, looking deep into the blonds eyes, smiling with her fangs out, "all that you thought you knew before with the poof is nuthin' compared to what I can make you feel. I have muscles in places that you have only dreamed of. I could make you burn like a fury in a rage, make you beg."

Brushing her lips against the slayer, slowly grinding her hips, slowly moving across to the blonds ear smiling even more as she smelt Buffy's arousal, her breath harsh as she moved her other hand underneath the slayers shirt, while her other hand moved behind the blonds head, her fingers playing with the small hairs at the nape of Buffy's neck.

Stuck in a trance Buffy silently struggled against her body's will to give in to what she was feeling, she couldn't believe what was happening. What she was feeling she hadn't felt before, not even when she was with angel. It felt like her body was on fire only in a not painful way, she couldn't think right, her thoughts were all jumbled; nothing was connecting. The only thing that she was feeling was the body that was in front of her, against her. Making her feel, god was she feeling. Eyes rolling in the back of her head as she reluctantly let a groan out of her throat before deciding to take actions into her own hands. Pulling Faiths head away from its previous position, Buffy kissed Faith as if her life depended on it pushing them away from the door towards the bed that was now behind Faith.

Feeling the bed hit the back of her knees Faith fell on her butt on the mattress, taking her jacket off, still kissing the blond above her before moving backwards taking the blond with her as her hands went back to what they were doing before hand.

Crawling up the bed, with the help of faith divesting herself of her top as she straddled the brunette working her way to help faith with hers

when the front door slammed closed.

"Buffy I'm home."

"Shit!"

TBC….


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A/N: alright I am back and hopefully with a new chapter that you all will like. Sorry about the delay, mutters to self damn writers block. Well here is the next installment of half-breed. Enjoy.

Chapter 11

Pulling on her clothes as fast as she could while throwing Faith her jacket, Buffy felt like her heart was about to burst out of her chest.

"Buffy?!"

Hearing her mother call again sending the blond slayer near into a near panic as she grabbed the brunettes hand and practically tried to shove her out the window, much to the chagrin of the brunette.

"What the hell, B?"

"go, get out, before she gets here, hurry" Buffy said giving the brunette on last shove using a little slayer strength which sent Faith sliding to the ground and out of her room just as her mom entered the room.

"Buffy, are you alright?" Joyce asked somewhat suspiciously.

"I'm fine mom. Why?"

Joyce raised an eyebrow at her daughters almost too chipper voice, her suspicions becoming more grounded in her mind as to the strange behavior that her daughter was exhibiting at the moment, looking around her daughter and trying to she what she was hiding, Joyce took a step forward asking. "is there something you wanna tell me Buffy?"

Smiling nervously Buffy tried to stall for time, quickly looking over her shoulder, not really seeing much she walked forward saying loudly. "So Mom I didn't know you were going to be back this early, I was just opening the window for some fresh air. You know what how about we go down and grab some hot cocoa and you can tell me all about your day." She said as she put her arm around her moms shoulder and led her out of her room very quickly.

Raising an eyebrow, Joyce thought to herself. 'Why do I have a feeling that she is going to be grounded for a long, long time;' as she allowed her daughter to lead her downstairs and to the kitchen.

&&&&

Faith growled, standing up and brushing the dirt off herself. Looking up at the window she had just been unceremoniously thrown out of, with a frown marring her face.

Licking her bottom lip at the drop of blood that was there, she smiled, her dimples showing as she savored the taste of slayer blood. Thinking 'your mine now B'.

Turning Faith ran off into the night, knowing that she would be around tomorrow, she decided to go hunting for human or vampire she wasn't sure, she just needed to kill off the edge.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Dawn's pale rays were just starting to touch the horizon when Faith returned home, a little grumpy that there had been nothing to fight or eat on her way home. 'Though on a lighter note I did set up that account at the food bank' she thought as she quickly closed the door to keep the harmful rays outside. Making her way briskly towards her training room lost in her non thoughts about a certain slayer, she ran smack dap into James. Almost falling Faith looked up with wide eyes. It had been close to five years since she had seen him, the major problem that she was trying to get processed into his head was the fact that she was seeing him in the first place. She had watched him get burned alive by that mob in Prague just after Spike had found them. Her friend had died protecting them. Her jaw dropping open, she just stared at him not really knowing what to do. Then her world went black.

&&&

Opening her eyes, Faith found her self on the floor in a black evening gown and veil covering her eyes. Rising on her elbows Faith took in her surroundings; she was in a dark room surrounded by both black and red candles. A light magical breeze flowing through the room caressing her skin, looking to her left she took notice of a pathway of candles leading deeper into the darkness. Pushing herself up Faith took the veil off of her face and staggered down the path way. Her insides twisting and churning as if she hadn't eaten in months, she felt like she was going to be sick. Her tongue flicked against her incisors the sharpness cutting it. Her own blood making her feel ravenous, Faith kept walking further into the darkness until she came upon a door the shine from the gold knob attracting her attention. Placing her hand on the door Faith turned and pushed the door hitting the wall with a loud bang. The room was small and filled with the smell of feces and blood. To her right she heard rats scurrying along the floor, over metal. To her left was another door this one painted blood red instead of black like the first one.

Opening the door Faith was blinded by torch light, shielding her eyes against the harshness of the light it took her eyes a moment to adjust against the change in atmosphere. When she could see however, a startled gasp escaped her eyes at the picture that was in front of her. There on a four poster king size bed covered in black sheets lay Buffy who considering how much skin showed she guessed was naked underneath them. Surveying the rest of the room that was lit by torches, she spied a fire place with a fire burning inside, on the mantle in the middle were two glass blood goblets filled with red wine. On the table between the two plush chairs that were in front of the fire was a bowl over flowing with fruit on top of a plate surrounded with fine cheeses and caviar.

A groan coming from behind her making her turn around to face the bed, not even feeling her self move Faith found herself at the side of the bed in front of the blond brushing the hair away from the blond slayers face with almost a tender loving touch. Watching the blonde's eyes flutter open, Faith laid her self next to the blond caressing her face, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she pulled Buffy's hair away from the blondes neck. Lowering her head as she exposed her fangs, biting deeply as she drank her hand covering Buffy's mouth her other hand holding the blond down as she felt her struggle, pulling the blond closer to her, her body taunt against her.

Buffy's shout's muffled soon turned to whimpers to moans as she felt her life leave her and pleasure replace the pain. Just when she thought she was going to die the pressure alleviated, weak from blood loss Buffy could do nothing to fight off the brunette as she brought her now opened wrist to the blonde's mouth. Warm thick liquid seeping down her throat as she heard Faith whispering into her ear "Time to wake up." Before she and the rest of the dream disappeared.

&&&

Sitting up in bed in a cold sweat Buffy looked around her room taking not of the darkness surrounding her, still freaking out over the dream a bit she got up and walked to her window and threw open her curtains. As soon as the sun hit her she screamed in pain as the light assaulted her eyes, throwing the curtains closed Buffy held a hand to her eyes as pain radiating throughout her skull she barley noticed her mom coming into her room shouting at her what the matter was as she passed out, the last thing she remembered before unconsciousness claimed her was feeling the scar on her neck.

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Waking up on a scream sitting straight up in bed drenched in sweat, she put a hand on her neck feeling nothing there Buffy collapsed back on her bed breathing hard. Turning her head to the side she looked straight at her vanity mirror examining her reflection closely. Worry and fear slowly filling her as she was starting to think that maybe her dream wasn't just some horrible nightmare at all but was a slayer dream, something that would happen and soon.

_In the light of the sun,_

_is there anyone? _

_Oh it has begun...  
_

_Oh dear you look so lost, _

_eyes are red and tears are shed,  
__This world you must've crossed... you said..._

Looking behind her out her window a contemplative look on her face; The full moon staring back at her through the branches and leaves of the tree out side of her window, mocking her or so she thought. Throwing the covers off, Buffy got out of bed and started moving towards the window. Placing her hand gently against the window she stared at the quiet street below wondering what was wrong with her, and why was she feeling this way.

_You don't know me, you don't even care, _

_oh yeah,  
She said  
You don't know me,_

_and you don't wear my chains... _

_oh yeah_

_yeahhh_

Faith woke up with a start and a gasp, alone in her bed. She had no idea how she got there. Reaching up and putting a hand gently on her mouth, remembering her dream. Shaking her head Faith tried to get the images out, reminding herself of what she was supposed to do but not able to get the blond out of her head. Throwing the covers off of her body, she started towards the garden where the moon was filling it with a bright blue light.

_Essential yet appealed,_

_carry all your thoughts _

_across an open field,  
When flowers gaze at you... _

_they're not the only ones who cry  
When they see you  
You said..._

Standing in the middle of the garden staring at the moon as the past few days ran through her head. Every touch, every sound, every feeling, every dream; it was all unexplainable but to her it was the answer to everything she had ever questioned. It was what she wanted. Not even realizing that she was moving, Faith quickly found herself outside walking with no destination in mind, just knowing that she had to go.

_You don't know me,_

_you don't even care, _

_oh yeah,  
She said  
You don't know me,_

_and you don't wear my chains... _

_oh yeah,_

Opening her window Buffy quietly slipped out of her room, climbing the tree down to her back yard. Not caring that she was in her yummy sushi pajamas, just knowing that she had to go feeling like, she was being pulled by some unseen force.

_She said I think I'll go to Boston...  
I think I'll start a new life,_

_I think I'll start it over, _

_where no one knows my name,_

Both slayer and day walker moved unseeing down the streets, jumping fences, jogging the closer they got to where they were being pulled.

_I'll get out of California, _

_I'm tired of the weather,  
I think I'll get a lover and fly em out to Spain..._

Faith stopped at the corner of the street staring down it at the figure on the other side, a smile starting to slowly spread across her face as she started to move.

_I think I'll go to Boston,  
I think that I'm just tired  
I think I need a new town,_

_to leave this all behind..._

Buffy stopped at the end of the street, staring at the girl at the other end, watching her move at a slow pace down the street. Placing one foot in front of the other slowly, as a smile started to spread across her face the closer they got to one another.

_think I need a sunrise, _

_I'm tired of the sunset,  
I hear it's nice in the Summer,_

_some snow would be nice..._

_oh yeah,_

Stopping a foot in front of the other both girls just starred at each other not knowing what to do and neither wanting to move for fear of breaking whatever spell had them in its grasp.

_You don't know me, you don't even care..._

Both moved at the same time, their lips and bodies crashing into one another as they shared a passionate kiss, letting it consume them completely. Hands in each others hair as their tongues battled for dominance. Not knowing where one ended and the other began, just content to be in that same time and space with each other the moon shining down on them as they stood kissing in front of the high school.

_Boston... _

_where no one knows my name... _

_yeah  
Where no one knows my name...  
_

_Where no one knows my name...  
_

_Yeah Boston...  
_

_Where no one knows my name._

TBC…..

_Disclaimer: i do not own Boston by Augustana or any of the buffy characters. enjoy._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Falling to her knees Faith kept her arms wrapped around the blond's waist breathing in the blond slayers scent as the sun slowly and steadily started to rise in the sky. Feeling Buffy's hand running through her hair, Faith looked up as a blood tear ran down her right eye. Standing both she and Buffy walked down the street and into the school hand in hand. No words exchanging between them, words being no longer needed in this moment.

Two dark cloaked figures stood in the shadows watching the two girls as the walked into the school building. Not saying anything or reacting until they were sure that both were well into the building.

With a growl the figure on the left pushed the right one into the tree beside them growling as it pushed the figure harder into the tree trunk holding it by the neck.

"You told me that putting her through that will make her want to kill the bleedin slayer not want to boff her." Pulling back the clocked figure, the hood falling off of both figures revealing a male and female. Slamming the dark haired female back into the tree the bleached blond growled fiercely "If you don't start explaining yourself Dru, I will throw you out in to the bloody bleedin sun and just be done with ya. I want to be dancing in slutty the vampire layers blood….not…watching my blood fawn over her like some stupid bint."

"Spike" Drusilla whimpered as she felt the sun rays burning her skin lightly as she tried to fight spikes grip. "Its all according the plan….she will kill the slayer….and she will be the fallen….its written in the stars."

Pulling Dru close to him so that their faces were inches apart Spike spoke through gritted teeth. "If one hair just one Drusilla is injured on my nibblets head I will make sure that becoming dust will be the least of your worries. Are we understood, my black goddess"

Dru could only nod and whimper, as spike dropped her on to the ground and walked off disappearing further into the shadows.

Getting up Drusilla cracked her neck, and dusted her self off, looking back to the school as she shuffled further away from the venturing sun rays speaking to the tiny figure that appeared out of now where to her right. "We may have to take care of my William sooner then we thought Miss. Edith….though not to worry once the watcher is taken care of, everything else should fall into place." Clapping her hands and jumping like a little girl as she giggled. "Oh how I do love parties," as both her and the doll disappeared into the shadows.

Giles woke up on his couch with a start, falling off the couch as the sun blinded him. Picking him self up off of the floor Giles felt a hangover of a headache pounding in his head. As he stood up he tried to remember what had happened last night. Giles felt as if he should be concerned about something but for the life of him couldn't recall what it was.

"Bloody hell" Giles grunted as he stumbled towards the kitchen passing his desk.

Putting on a pot of tea, Giles leaned back against the counter as he waited for the pot to whistle when a blinking light to his right caught his eye. Moving to the answering machine pressing the play button he listened to it as it beeped.

'_You have one new message'_ the machine droned out in an annoying female voice

Giles' tired looking face soon twisted into one of concern as he listened to the message played. Pressing play once again he listened to it more carefully his concern escalating as he played it a third time.

'_Mr. Giles _

_This is Joyce Summers… Buffy's mom_

_I was wondering if you knew where she was… I have already called her friends and they don't know, I went to wake her up for school but she wasn't there._

_If you know where she is or see her could you please call me and to let her know that when she gets home she is in big trouble.'_

'_End of message'_

The door was already closing as Giles ran out of his flat and down to his grey Chiron. Slamming the keys into the ignition Giles sat cursing as he tried over and over to turn the engine over.

Faith and Buffy were in the library cage thinking only of each other as their bodies crashed into each other. They were feeling a passion that they didn't know existed before and they had no choice but to act on it.

Buffy felt over whelmed her skin and insides felt as if they were burning alive, she couldn't stop touching faith. There was nothing soft about what they were doing, and Buffy had stopped caring the moment Faiths lips had touched hers. Tossing Faiths jacket to the floor the blond slayer moaned as she was thrown against the caged wall. Her head thrown back as Faiths hands were lifting and tearing off her clothes as the daywalkers mouth did things too her body that she had never imagined possible.

Faith bit down on the slayers flesh drawing blood her grip tightening as she felt the blond beneath her quiver at her touch. Licking up the blood that had spilled from the soft silky flesh of the woman under her Faith moaned. Her eyes turning a deep amber color as she ripped the seam of Buffy's pants. Faiths hand trailing a blazing path down the blond slayers body that her mouth happily followed.

Buffy grabbed on to the grating behind her as her hips were lifted and the feeling of Faith's fingers teasing her mercilessly making her moan louder. Her grip getting stronger as her fingers bent the grating the closer she got. Pleasure and ecstasy were coursing a wild fire beneath her skin feeling as if lava was being poured all over her body in that very instant.

Principal Snyder was taking a walk down the hallways of the high school enjoying the quite before the on slant of hormonal slackers walked through or so he thought. With a sneer on his lips he passed by the library pausing when he heard a crashing noise.

Faith drove Buffy to the edge slowly and meticulously loving the mewling sounds that were coming from the blond. The louder the blond got the more it drove Faith insane as the brunette continued to make Buffy mewl and beg for release.

Pushing the blond girl underneath her harder into the wall Faith replaced her fingers with her tongue. Feeling the blond's hand gripping her hair and pulling it hard Faith smiled as she drove the quivering begging woman over the edge.

"FAITH!!!"

Snyder paused hearing a female shout. Gaining the courage to storm into the library he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder throwing him on his ass.

Seeing stars explode behind her eyes Buffy's whole body felt like it had orgasmed as she rode it out calling her lovers name.

Collapsing in her lovers arms Buffy felt sated but not satisfied as she attacked her lover's lips with her own.

"Buffy!!!" a very british voice yelled out causing the two to break apart both yelling at the same time.

"MotherF.."

"Giles?!?!?"

TBC…

a/n: hey guys i know long time no post and im sorry it took me so long just had the worst case of writers block. no i havent abandoned this story, and tomorrow you will have four more chapters. Thank you to all those who r still reading and have reviewed it really means a lot to me.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Turning abruptly Giles' face flushed with embarrassment and outrage at what he had walked in on. Spluttering and clenching his fists Giles tried to make coherent sentences while the two women behind him attempted to get dressed.

"Buff…Fran…IN MY LIBRARY!!!" Giles shouted his nerve finally coming undone as he turned around to face the two girls.

* * *

Faith stood there looking calm as she covered Buffy's body with her jacket, only to feel the blond jerk away from her. Frowning feeling as if she were being rejected the brunette day walker moved back into the cage and grabbed the pack of cigarettes that she had dropped on the floor earlier.

Walking out Faith pulled out a C stick and lit up only to have a cross shoved in her face and a stake headed towards her heart. Grabbing both the watchers hands and throwing him back Faith growled as her eyes turned amber and she bared her teeth.

"Giles!!" Buffy yelled at her watcher who was starting to get up. Turning to Faith the blond searched her lover for injury. Seeing that everything was alright Buffy turned to where Giles was getting up from the floor.

* * *

Buffy was confused as she stood between her watcher and her new lover. The smell of cinnamon and black cherries surrounding her making the blond feel heady and light as she unconsciously wrapped Faith's jacket tighter around her. Clearing her throat the blond slayer stayed between both man and woman dressed in faiths jacket, her own torn pants and her hair mussed. A full body blush over coming her Buffy tried to get her bearings back as she pleaded with the both of them

"Can we please just sit down and talk about this," Pausing at the scoff from Giles and the growl that Faith gave, Buffy sighed as she turned to Faith.

"I'm sorry Faith...but I think its best if you leave" Seeing the hurt look in faiths eyes the blond slayer tried to make it better by approaching the day walked as she asked with tears in her eyes watching faith back away from her before Buffy could actually touch her.

"please…"

* * *

Faith growled lowly as she turned her head away from the blond and backed away from her feeling rejected. Spying the now smirking watcher in the corner of her eyes the brunette daywalker fought off her tears.

Backing away Faith growled at both the slayer and watcher once more before turning and running as fast as she could out of the library. Pushing past the witch, the boy, and Snyder who had just gotten up off of the floor, Faith fled out of the school with out a second look or thought.

Her mind was on overdrive as she ran as far and as fast as she could go, the blond slayers taste both blood and arousal still on her lips making her feel as if she were going insane.

Nothing made sense and all that did failed logic as Faith reached the city limits and kept going till she was standing in the middle of the desert. Her heart pounding as fast as it could, Faith fell to her knees panting as she stared up into the sun lit sky not understanding what she was feeling.

* * *

Buffy starred at the library doors watching them swing to and fro from Faiths hasty departure. Forgetting the state that she was in and that Giles was still behind her waiting for an explanation Buffy allowed a single tear to escape from her eyes as she tried to process what she had just done. It was all so confusing, she didn't know…she didn't want to know what to do, she was scared.

Pulling the leather jacked around her tighter Buffy turned to face Giles who was standing there looking at her as if she were a stranger. Her body still tingled with remembrance as she opened her mouth to explain, but no words would come. Hearing the doors open again Buffy turned with a hopeful expression, not understanding why she had hoped it was Faith coming back so that she could explain.

Buffy sighed disappointedly watching Willow and Xander enter the library with curious expressions on their faces. Buffy moved towards the table and sat down with her head in her hands looking up when Giles cleared his throat throwing her an annoyed glare.

Getting up Buffy sat in a chair away from the others, her head hanging down like a chastised child waiting for her punishment.

"I don't know why Giles." Buffy started only to get cut off.

"I honestly don't give a damn at the moment Buffy" Giles started still livid that he had caught his slayer and that thing together in his library. Clearing his throat Giles continued, "I am greatly disappointed in you Buffy but we will discuss that in private. Right now I suggest you head home, while I give your mother a call… Is that understood?"

Buffy nodded getting up and walking out of the library with out saying a word.

TBC…..


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Laying her head down Faith hit the ground with both of her fists as she tried to get her heart to stop aching. Hearing the crunch of gravel the brunette looked up and gasped in surprise before she felt a bat connect to her head knocking her out.

* * *

Spike held himself from jumping the dumb bint that had just hit his little nibblet. Stepping forward Spike reached into his robe and staked the other vampire with a smile on his face. 

Turning the peroxide blond vampire bent down and picked up Faith holding her securely in his arms as he headed deeper into the desert. It was still strange to get used to the sun beating down on him and not going up in flames. Looking down at the brunette in his arms spike sighed as he mumbled,

"Worth it to spend a day in the sun with you my pet," walking deeper into the horizon both bodies disappeared completely.

* * *

Buffy stood on the sidewalk in front of her house, starring at it as if it were a demon or boogie man that she didn't know how to defeat. Sighing Buffy averted her gaze as the door opened and her mother stepped out with an angry expression on her face. 

Dragging her feet Buffy moved up the walk slowly, moving up the stairs even slower the blond slayer dreaded what she was sure to come.

* * *

Joyce starred at her daughter anger and relief coursing through her body, she wasn't quiet sure which one would win the war. Sighing deeply as Buffy moved closer to her Joyce pulled her daughter into a hug relief winning for the moment. Stepping back slightly Joyce pointed to inside the house using the all time silent communication that all mothers had.

* * *

Buffy gulped knowing that she was about to be grounded for probably forever as she shuffled past her mother and into the house. Crossing her arms Buffy sat on the couch in the living room and waited for her mom to join her, cringing slightly as the door was slammed shut.

* * *

Faith woke up with a splitting headache, groaning at the pain she tried to bring her hands to her head to relieve the pain. Feeling resistance the young brunette looked up and found that both her hands were chained to a headboard. Pulling on the chains Faith started to struggle trying to get out of them as she felt panic starting to set in 

Pulling with all her might faith breathed a sigh of relief as the right one stretched and broke after a half hour of pulling against it. Sitting up Faith moved to start on the other one her survival instincts kicking in. Growling when the chain wouldn't budge Faith felt her ire rise and pulled with all her might breaking the steal chain in two with one pull. Twisting and rubbing her now free wrist the brunette daywalker started on the chains on her feet pausing as her hearing picked up voices out side of the room she was in.

Remembering what her parents had taught her Faith laid back down and positioned her body as it had been when she had woken up. Slowing her breathing down to as if she were still in a deep sleep Faith waited. Hearing the door creak open slowly, the brunette listened to her surroundings.

She could smell blood, dirt and death coming from the figure that was standing in the door way. A newbie was sent to guard her, apparently who ever had taken her didn't know what they were dealing with. Feeling the new vampire approach her Faith waited for the right moment, as the brunette's hands clenched into fists.

TBC……


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Every inch of her body felt as if it were on fire, every part of her ached. Laying on the dirt floor, limbs heavy as if they were full of lead as she struggled to get air into her lungs. It seemed as if decades have passed instead of the hours and seconds that she was lying on this dirt floor dying. Well it felt like dying.

Faith felt her eyes roll in the back of her head, as she let the darkness and pain consume her. When she had first woken up, she had waited for the fledgling to come to her so that she could kill him before she escaped. Unfortunatly for the daywalker, whoever had captured her had been smart about it. Bringing a electric cattle prod with him, the brunette girl remembered only pain. Sharp, nerve damaging, knife twisting pain.

Slipping into what she thought was a dreamless sleep the dark girls head turned as a single sigh of a name escaped her lips.

"Buffy"

&

Grounded.

For three weeks.

The petite blond girl pouted as she sat on her bed starring out at the night sky wondering when the world had turned upside down. She knew that she would be in trouble but three weeks, of no phone, no friends, no "anything deemed or considered fun"

Pouting harder Buffy layed down on her bed groaning to herself, wishing that Faith would show up so that she could apologize to her. The blond place a hand over her heart as a silent tear coursed down her left cheek. The pain she was feeling inside felt worse then it ever did with angel. Buffy knew that where ever the dark haired day walking vampire was, that she was in trouble and there was nothing she could do to help.

Closing her eyes Buffy fell into a restless sleep a sigh of a name escaping her lips as she nodded off into the land of nightmares.

"Faith…"

&

Spike paced his bedroom growling lowly, he had betrayed all that he ever cared about and while not new to him, he was more affronted at having to have betrayed his only daughter. Slamming his fist into a wall, creating another hole, the bleach blond vampire screamed his rage.

Feeling everything they were doing to his daughter Spike changed into his game face with a roar. Picking up the first thing closest to him the blond vampire began to tear his room apart. Not one innocent piece of furniture survived his on slant of rage. Grabbing a sword off the floor and a pike Spike stormed out of his room on a mission. No one would escape William the bloody's wrath, especially his dark queen.

"Every single last one of the nancy boy ponces, Ill kill them all" Spike growled.

Rounding a corner Spike jumped into the air tackling two fledgling dusting both of them as he landed on his feet. Sending out a roar of pain and rage, Spike moved with the agility and grace of a cheetah mother protecting her young. Dodging blows left and right, the bleach blond vampire killed everything and everyone in his way.

He danced his way to the end of the labyrinth of the house that he had been staying in. Not having the time to torture his victims, William knew that he would save most of his rage for the person who deserved it the most….

Bursting through a set of steel double doors, Spike growled out the name with a roar of a much rage and menace as he could muster.

"DRUSILLA!!"

TBC…..

AN: next chapter fight between dru and spike and the rescue of faith, please read and review, even if you want to flame, let me know if you liked didnt like if i should change it or what, much appreciated -- skylirjames


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

The hooded brunette vampire smirked malevolently at the shimmering water, clapping her hands giddily as she watched the scene playing out before her. She had always loved when her William got aggressive. It was much better then when he fawned all over her but that was nice too. Hearing a creak of the floor board behind her, Drusilla turned towards Ms. Edith. The doll's glowing eyes sent a shiver down the brunette's spine, but Dru knew what she had to do. It was her vision coming to life.

Shifting her eyes from the doll's to the body laid tied down on the alter; Drusilla lifted a hand gently as she came closer. Almost lovingly caressing the girl's angelic face as she stared down at her, a single blood tear escaped from her eye as she acknowledged what this sacrifice would mean once it was over. Watching as the single drop of blood fell onto Faith's forehead, Dru wiped it away before moving from her daughter completely. The beautiful fiend pushed down the feelings of guilt tentatively as she turned back to the shimmering pool, Watching as her confused William stood in a pool of shimmering black pondering as to where she was.

&&&&&

Awaking with a gasp, Buffy clutched her heart; whipping her head wildly around the room looking for anything that might jump out at her. The nightmare she had running in her mind as the tinkling sounds of chains hanging from the ceiling rang in her ears like bells from a cathedral. The blonde reached down, throwing the comforter off her overheated body as she sat up. A disappointed frown shaped over her features as she gazed at the window to find no one resting on its perch like she had hoped to have found. Standing Buffy got dressed as quickly as she could, the need to overwhelming her as the moon rose high. The pressure inside of the blond continuing to build as she hopped off the roof of her house and headed towards the closest cemetery, moving at a steady clip.

Stumbling as she passed through the gates of Oakvale Cemetery, the feeling in her gut almost made Buffy hurl as the amount of vampires she was sensing attempted to surround her. Her eyes flashing emerald as the slayer inside of her took over, Buffy grabbed her stake pulling it out of her back pocket and charged heedlessly toward where the feeling was strongest. Apprehension coursed through her veins as she felt a sense of déjà vu. The blond pushed it to the back of her mind as the feeling of being in a nightmare once again overwhelmed her. Jumping over gravestone after gravestone the blond slayer drew closer to her destination. The foreboding feeling Buffy felt drawing her closer and closer to the cathedral that stood in the middle of the cemetery.

Reaching the last leg of her journey the blond slayer crashed head first through the double doors of the cathedral landing on the ground in a roll as a vampire entered the room screaming "DRUSILLA!!!!" Buffy's stake was out of her hands flying through the air hitting its mark directly, unthinkingly. Standing as she watched Spike crumble to dust, she pushed away the feeling of guilt at the look of sorrow and devastation on the bleached blond vampire's face as he disintegrated. Her body tensed in a fighting stance as she surveyed her surroundings. Confusion began to fill her as Buffy felt no more demons within her vicinity when she could have sworn there had been at least a small army of vampires waiting for her. Acting with more caution now as she stepped through Spikes ashes she withdrew another stake from her back pocket as she explored the church.

&&&&

Growling in both anger and sadness as she watched her William crumble to dust, Drusilla thought of what she was doing for a moment before looking at her partner in crime and remembering that this was what she had wanted. Wasn't it?

Looking back at her daughter laying tied and chained to the sacrificial alter, she asked herself again, this was what she wanted…

Wasn't it?

&&&&

Groaning as she woke up still feeling pain coursing through her body but not as intense as it was before, her limbs felt heavy and weighted. Feeling the restraints as she tried to move her limbs, Faith opened her eyes to find herself starring up at a pair of familiar brown eyes so much like her own. Attempting to move once more the brunette looked away from the hypnotic gaze that she believed to be nothing but a delusion and starred at her weighted and chained down body.

Pulling with all her might as she felt panic filling her Faith felt a strong case of déjà vu as she recognized the black dress that she was wearing now. Looking up at shinning yellow eyes that the day walker realized were very real, a whimper escaped her as she struggled harder and harder to escape. The panic she felt inside making her feel weaker then stronger as the voice from her nightmares attempted to sooth her.

"Shhh my pet, don't you worry your little head kitten momma is here. She's going to make everything just right" Drusilla purred into her daughter's ear. Looking deep into faiths eyes, "be in me, be in my eyes, see with your heart." The insane vampire spoke and with in the blink of an eye Faith found her self starring up at her "B"

"Buffy, you gotta run…she'll kill you" Faith spoke to the blond as her heart beat rapidly beneath her chest.

"Shh, Faith its okay… I'm here now, we're safe." The faux Buffy spoke instantly calming the brunette.

"We have to get out Buffy, you don't know. I have to tell you something… about my parents…." Faith whispered unconsciously wondering at the weightless feeling she felt overcome her.

"Don't worry Faith, I already know, Spike told me."

"My dad? He's alive?"

"No…I had to stake him; baby, he was evil, but don't worry you wont feel a thing I promise." With that said Buffy raised her stake and slammed it down into faiths chest a sadistic smile gracing the blond's lips as she watched Faith convulse as the brunette died.

"Its time to go isn't it?" Dru asked the doll that she held in her arms protectively.

"All will be well mommy, just like the prophesy spoke of she will be the end of the beginning." Ms. Edith whispered into Dru's ear as they watched the brunettes face contort into an ugly visage of both demon and human, both ears and teeth elongating as the moon beamed directly onto the pentagram and alter. Faiths blood slowly covering the floor as the bells of the clock tower struck midnight.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

* * *

Faith felt her blood boil and her bones crack as her body convulsed against the restraints, her conscious mind leaving her blank as thoughts of pain and death filled her. The blood pouring out of her chest wound turning black in color as it slowed to a stop. Feeling unnaturally strong given how much blood she had lost the brunette tried once more at the restraints. Pulling with all her might a vicious smile crossed her lips as the chains and ropes broke open freeing her body from its prone position.

Looking down at jeweled dagger that was protruding from her chest Faith slowly brought a hand up to curling her fingers around the hilt. Hissing as the silver inlay burned her she quickly yanked the dagger out of her chest, the wound healing almost instantly as soon as the metal left her body. Looking at her surrounding confused as fuzzy memories filled her mind, Faith bit her lower lip her fangs piercing her skin. The smell of her own blood making her stomach twist in hunger as the last memory she had shone brightly clear in her mind.

&&&

Standing back in the shadows watching the scene before her Drusilla had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she starred at Faith's new demon form. Looking at the doll in her arms the brunette vampire frowned deeply at the quiet still figure. Wondering why Ms. Edith was so quiet when their dreams were about to come true a maniacal laugh reached her ears, startling her. Crouching down slightly whimpering like a small child in front of a bad man Dru starred up at the twisted face of her daughter and felt real fear.

Swallowing as yellow eyes met brown the elder vampress stood with mock bravery, dropping her partner in crime to the ground as she unfolded her arms. Stepping forward Drusilla reached out and caressed Faiths cheek. Smiling at the purr of delight coming from her child, she traced over one of the many bumps that now formed Faiths demonic visage.

"There now deary, don't you just look so pretty, just like I knew you would." Dru spoke softly as a giddy smile consumed her features. Embracing Faith in a hug thinking that all was well when the younger girl held her back a purr of contentment left her throat as she held her daughter tighter.

&&&&

Breathing in deeply holding the warm body close to her, Faiths eyes rolled in the back of her head as she opened her mouth wide and bit down savagely into the body she held. As the creature began to struggle against her, the young brunette held on tighter drinking till the woman she held went limp in her arms. Even then she could not stop her thirst. Stumbling as the body collapsed into dust in her arms Faith caught herself against a table, her face coming with in inches of a shimming black liquid where a blond stood. Cocking her head to the side as she starred down at the familiar looking blond, her guts twisted inside of her as she was reminded of her hunger.

Pushing off the table the brunette felt something crunch underneath her foot. Looking down to see what it was, pain began to fill her head as another memory intruded onto her thoughts. Huddling in a dark dank room against a dead body, holding a blond haired doll as she watched a blond male and brunette female fighting against a mob of people, both of them yelling at her to leave for a safer place as Faith just sat and watched. Falling to her knees with a hand around her throat dry heaving, the brunette coughed as she fell forward. The force of the memory making her sick to her stomach, a shudder of pleasure escaped her as the cool floor touched her fevered skin.

Forcing her body to stand on wobbly feet, she moved forward the force of her body mass crashing left and right against wall after wall leaving dents in the weakened plaster. Finally finding the door as it became harder for her to breathe the more time she spent in the tiny room Faith pushed against the rotten wooden door breaking it off of its hinges as she burst out into the pre dawning day, the night air caressing her exposed skin as she looked at the world with new eyes. And a new thirst.

TBC

A/N: will update tomorrow night. Need lots and lots of reviews.


End file.
